This invention relates to improvements in rotary stripper devices which make them more economical to fabricate, more efficient and satisfactory in use, and adaptable to a wider variety of applications.
Similarly applicable devices of the prior art leave much to be desired from the standpoint of construction, cost and quality of performance. For reasonably satisfactory results in their use they must be handled by a skilled craftsman since chatter and gouging or otherwise marring the surfaces to which they are applied will often times occur. A further disadvantage found in prior art devices is the difficulty of their repair.
Of the prior art the only one of which the inventor is aware that bears any pertinence whatsoever to the present invention is that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,294.